Divertissement
by delire-nocturne
Summary: Edward découvre les joies de la télévision ce qui ne plait pas à Bella. Histoire écrite vers les 3h du mat' on avait envie d'essayer de rendre Edward moins parfait.


POV Edward :

J'étais tout seul dans ma maison. Les autres membres de la famille étaient partis chasser et Bella était à la Push. Comme à chaque fois je m'inquiétais pour cette dernière, je craignais toujours pour sa vie et de savoir qu'elle était entourée de loups ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde . Je me dirigea vers le piano et commença a jouer le morceau préféré de Esmée puis celui de Bella ; la savoir loin de moi m'était douloureux. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si tout se passait bien je devais faire confiance à ces clébards. Les dernière notes de la berceuse retentirent je quitta le siege du piano pour aller m'assoir sur le canapé. Je m'ennuyais ferme. Devant moi se trouvait la télévision écran plasma ; je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'intérêt pour cette innovation technologique d'ailleurs Bella ne trouvait pas cela divertissant et préférait l'eviter. C'est donc sans grand enthousiasme que je me saisis de la télécomande. J'alluma la télévision et tomba sur le film « le petit vampire » . Je regardais et ne pouvais m'empecher de rire devant l'accumulation d'idioties. Certe, ces vampires était en quelque sorte comme moi (végétarien) mais je ne me transformais pas en chauve souris moi ! Autre similitude j'avais déjà gouté le sang d'une vache (quel horreur !) et je peux assurer que celle-ci n'avait pas volé suite a ma morsure. J'imaginais le scandale , la presse s'en serait donné à cœur joie cela aurait fait les gros titres:

**Une vache volante à forks!!**

Les Volturi n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié ainsi que Carlisle. Si tous les animaux que j'avais tués s'étaient mis a voler on aurait des pumas et des grizzlis volants etc… Ce serait effrayant ! J'en eu assez de regarder ce film je changeais donc de chaine. Comble de l'ironie ! Je tombais sur « Buffy contre les vampires ». Heureusement que mon visage ne se déformait pas comme les vampires de la série. Je zappais immédiatement et là encore déception ! C'était un film à l'eau de rose ; je regardais sans grand intérêt. C'était vraiment stupide ! Brad aurait du choisir Kelly plutôt que la blonde écervelée Amanda , même si Kelly à tué Kevin (le frère de Brad). Amanda ne pensait qu'à l'argent ; Brad aurait du s'en apercevoir et puis elle à quand même couché avec son père (celui de Brad) !Une fois le film finit je rechangeais de chaine et tomba sur une scène de discution entre un homme et une femme légèrement dévêtue. L'acteur s'écria « bébé je vais te sortir mon torpilleur » Torpilleur ?! De ce que je pouvais voir ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un film de guerre ! L'actrice répondit « j'ai toujours rêvé de le voir ». Avant que je ne puisse comprendre le sens de ces paroles les deux acteurs se trouvaient déjà allongés nus exécutant diverses positions plus obscènes les unes que les autres ,sans parler des gémissements porcins de la fille. Je me demandais comment ils pouvaient tenir dans une telle posture défiant la gravité. Tout d'un coup un deuxième se joignit a eux. C'était vraiment écœurant et dégoutant pour la femme qui n'avait pas une minute de répit. Bella n'avait pas à s'inquieter de ça, je ne lui ferai jamais subir de telles humiliations. J'avais entendu dire que les hommes aimaient ce genre de film.

POV Bella :

Je revenais de la push où j'avais passé un agréable moment. J'avais hate de retrouver Edward il m'avait manqué. J'étais juste devant la porte d'entrée des Cullen, j'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible afin d'essayer de surprendre mon amoureux. Au loin j'entendais des bruits suspects qui provenaient sans doute de la télévision. plus je m'avançais plus le bruit s'intensifiait. Je vis Edward assis sur le canapé de dos en train de regarder un film… PORNOGRAPHIQUE !Le choc !

-je vois que tu prends du bon temps sans moi ! m'écriais-je.

POV Edward :

Je me figea. Comment avais-je pu ne pas entendre Bella arriver ?! maintenant elle va s'imaginer des choses fausses.

- je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver

-Ca je l'avais bien remarqué !tu me déçois , comment peux tu regarder ça ?c'est tellement dégoutant !

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute !Je suis tombé par hasard dessus.

-Mais oui bien sur ! Tu me prends pour une débile.

-Tu sais bien que je ne pense pas ça de toi !

- En fait les vampires vous etes comme les hommes normaux ! Vous etes des obsédés !

Je me levais.

-Comment peux-tu penser ca de moi ? Mon éducation m'a appris à respecter les femmes.

Je m'approchai d'elle et pris son visage dans mes mains.

POV Bella :

Quel traitre ! Il savait bien que je pouvais pas lui résister quand il me regardait de cette manière .

-Je te jure que je suis tombé dessus par hasard et que j'ai trouvé ca humiliant !

Je vis dans ses prunelles qu'il était sincère.

-D'accord je te crois soupirais-je, mais pourrais tu éteindre cette télé ?entendre ces gémissements m'exaspère !

Il prit la télécommande et éteignit le poste puis il me serra dans ses bras.

-La prochaine fois trouve une autre occupation quand je m'absenterais.

Il rigola et m'embrassa.


End file.
